Trusted
by Qweb
Summary: Missing scene from the NCIS: Los Angeles half of the crossover, because there wasn't nearly enough Danny and Chin.


_I'm still not ready to start posting my next epic, so here's something to tide you over: a missing scene from the NCIS: Los Angeles half of the crossover, because there just wasn't enough Chin and Danny in it._

_**Trusted**_

Danny Williams rubbed his arm. It felt like Hetty Lange had plunged the needle clear to the bone when she gave him the smallpox shot, but at least he hadn't fainted like Marty Deeks.

Sam Hanna patted Danny's shoulder. "There. Now the big, bad germs can't get you." The NCIS agents grinned at him.

Good God! Now he was surrounded by superior Navy smirks. And Steve wasn't even there.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Danny said sarcastically. "But the reason we're here is because these are big, bad supergerms capable of killing half the population in a few weeks."

"True." G. Callen nodded. "But you don't have to be scared now."

Apparently Navy guys, even Navy civilians, had their fear genes extracted when they signed up. Well, Danny wasn't a Navy guy and, please God!, never would be.

The civilian detective pulled down his sleeve, avoiding eye contact. "Well, a year ago I checked for a pulse on a corpse contaminated with sarin and it nearly killed me, so forgive me if I'm rationally concerned about bio-chemical weapons of mass destruction."

When he looked up from getting his sleeve fixed properly, he saw something new in the NCIS agents' eyes. Was it pity? God, he hoped not! Probably not respect from these daredevil agents. He'd settle for a modicum of understanding. Then Deeks moaned theatrically. Was that to regain the focus of attention or to draw everyone's eyes off the embarrassed detective? Either way, Danny was grateful. Maybe the LAPD cop wasn't so bad.

"Hey, where's Kelly?" Callen asked, looking around.

"I saw him going into the men's room," Kensi Blye said, as she put a wet towel on the back of Deeks' neck. He might be a pain in the ass, but he was her partner and she'd take care of him even while mocking him unmercifully. (Danny understood that entirely.)

"Oh dear," Hetty said. "I hope he hasn't had a reaction to the vaccination. It can make some people ill."

"I'll check," Callen said.

"I'll do it," Danny corrected, moving ahead of Callen. If anyone was going to see calm, collected Chin Ho Kelly disheveled and sick, it was going to be one of his ohana.

Callen nodded and gave way.

When Danny entered the restroom, Chin was splashing water on his face. The lieutenant didn't look sick, but he looked … off.

"You OK, babe?" Danny asked. "The shot make you sick?"

"No, no, I'm good."

Honestly, was the man channeling McGarrett today?

"Something's wrong," the perceptive detective said. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just … I just suddenly realized I was standing in a top secret NCIS headquarters. They said we're the first, Danny. The first outsiders they've ever let in."

Danny knew that, but didn't get Chin's point. "And...?"

Chin looked at his friend. Was that semi-hysterical laughter lurking behind those usually calm brown eyes?

"And they let me in. Me. Disgraced, despised Chin Ho Kelly, stripped of his badge for theft. Kelly the dirty cop. Me. Danny, they trusted me with their secrets."

"OK, first of all, Kelly the dirty cop never existed," Danny said forcefully. "Second, it was Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly of Five-0, vindicated, reinstated and promoted. That's who they let in. And third ..." Danny stepped forward and put his hands on Chin's shoulders, looking him in the eye from inches away. "It shows that the rest of the world is just catching up to what Five-0 has known for two years. Chin Ho Kelly is worthy of trust anytime, anyplace, for any reason." Danny gave him a little shake. "Now come on, we've got to go save the world."

Chin smiled, because he knew Danny had his back, anytime, anyplace, even in the face of the end of the world.

"Let's go," he agreed. "We'll show these NCIS guys how Five-0 does it." He led the way out the door.

"Please, please stop channeling Steve!" Danny begged and followed him out, the backup as usual.


End file.
